


Tips 小费风波

by asadeseki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal stop staring at Will's butt, I wrote this in 15 minutes shhhh, M/M, restaurant AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>汉尼拔要跟几个不愉快的顾客交流一下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tips 小费风波

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872416) by [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/pseuds/luvkurai). 



> 原作者自己兼职侍应生。写这篇是为了发泄一下怒气，因为有些人不给小费还特别嚣张。他们应该被吃掉（等等）

焦糖洋葱和意大利香醋的香气四溢，烤里脊滋滋冒油，银器叮当作响，而他的视线正愉快地落在他最喜爱的侍应生后背上。

 

威尔·格雷厄姆弯着腰收起菜单，清理桌上的餐具和剩菜。他在直起身之前对着仍坐在座位上的那对情侣说了些什么，汉尼拔没听清。他在威尔转过身撞上他的视线之前扭头继续盯着前台上的文件。

 

汉尼拔·莱克特博士医学院毕业后就在急诊室工作了十年，不过后来他受够了。他想过转向精神病学研究，那也是他的兴趣之一，但最终他还是选择了烹饪。他的厨艺精湛，轻松通过厨师学校的各项考核。然后他用行医多年攒下的资金在老城区买了栋大楼。

 

作为巴尔的摩最好的餐馆——温迪戈餐厅*的厨师和老板，他的责任重大。雇用侍应生便是责任之一。当威尔·格雷厄姆应聘的时候，汉尼拔只是看中了他在另外一家餐饮场所的工作经验而已。他对威尔所抱的期待值不高也不低。

 

所以，当威尔游刃有余地同时照管着比其他人多一倍的客人，成为餐厅里最优秀的侍应生时，汉尼拔惊讶之余也非常高兴。他好像有特异功能，在客人点餐之前就知道对方的需求。他毫不费力地记住了汉尼拔多变的菜单，同时还知道哪些是客人们的最爱。

 

他从汉尼拔身边走过时几不可闻地叹息了一声。汉尼拔头也不抬地问道：“怎么了？”

 

威尔轻轻地颤抖了一下，后退一步。“噢，没什么。”

 

汉尼拔的眼神在威尔开口后动了一下。“那……那桌客人没给我任何小费。这没什么大不了的，我只是……”

 

他的声音渐弱，僵硬地站在原地，眼神游移。向老板抱怨的罪恶感快要淹没他了。他小声道歉，托着餐具快步走回厨房。

 

 _真无礼，_ 汉尼拔看着那对情侣想道，他们正站起来走向前台。

 

“你是经理吗？”男人冷不丁问道。

 

“我是，”他回道，不明白现在是什么情况。

 

他的回答使男人挺起身子，生气地涨红了脸。

 

“这是我几个月以来吃过的最差的一顿饭。我妻子也这么认为。食物难吃，服务 _差劲_ 。真不知道你这店怎么还开得下去。”

 

好了，他明白现在是什么情况了。汉尼拔全程监察着这对夫妇的食物准备过程，也断断续续地看着威尔为他们服务。他们用餐期间完全没有出任何差错。只是想吃霸王餐罢了。

 

“我真的很抱歉，先生，”汉尼拔微微弯腰点头道，“您能给我一张名片吗？我会给您退款。”

 

他点点头，不假思索地将名片递过去。汉尼拔读着上面的名字，“乔治先生和女士，我希望今天的不愉快不会影响到你们日后的光顾。”

 

“好的，看情况吧。”乔治女士插话道。他们转身走开，汉尼拔犹豫着是否有必要去这对情侣家里为自己的餐厅进货。这时，男人转过来，瞟了一眼威尔走进去的那扇门。

 

“你真的应该解雇那个侍应生。”

 

这让汉尼拔隐隐有了怒意。不给小费已经够无礼了，众所周知，侍应生的工资基本就取决于小费的多少。而在食物和服务都完美无缺的情况下还想吃霸王餐就更无礼了。但他还要得寸进尺，砸别人饭碗……这是完全不可饶恕的。

 

在他们踏出餐厅最后一步的时候，汉尼拔已经计划好将他们做成四道烤肉和羊乳酪塔顶的装饰脂肪。这两人足以为即将到来的周六奉上一道特殊开胃菜。

 

威尔垂头丧气地悄声走到他身边。他当然听到了，餐厅墙壁很薄。

 

“我被解雇了吗？”他问道，觉得自己早就预料到了答案。

 

“为什么要解雇你，威尔？”他平静地回答，眼神滑过威尔颤动的嘴唇和手指。

 

“你知道的——”他满头雾水，“顾客就是上帝。”

 

汉尼拔无法抑制地扬起嘴角，威尔好像真的认为他会被解雇，尽管他没做错任何事。有点可爱呢，真的，汉尼拔对他的好感又增添了不少。

 

“并不总是这样的——尤其是这次。”汉尼拔答道，微微向前倾身，保持在一个略微亲密又不至于吓跑威尔的距离。“你是我最棒的侍应生。你不必担心会丢饭碗。”

 

威尔迅速抬起眼睛，汉尼拔被这突然的视线接触吓了一跳。他的眼神如此明亮，满满的都是感激和幸福。汉尼拔怀疑他以前的雇主从来没表扬过他。

 

“谢谢你，莱克特博士。”他微笑起来，双颊带着红晕，非常衬他。然后他转过身，开始为一对刚坐下的顾客点餐。

 

汉尼拔改主意了。乔治夫妇更适合一顿私人餐会。

 

而那个侍应生是他唯一想与之分享的人。

 

 *温迪戈餐厅：Wendigo Bistro. Wendigo指食人怪，雪怪。此处是作者的食人玩笑梗啦XD

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the author:
> 
> luvkurai.tumblr.com
> 
> 顺便打下广告XD我的汤不热是sekiallforbc.tumblr.com


End file.
